Please Don't Leave Me
by carmenbloom16
Summary: What happens when one of the hostages is found alive in the guerrilla camp? Same story but with a little twist. Billy/OC I don't own Predator! I only own my original character. This story was made purely for entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

Billy and Poncho walked quietly through the jungle; they had already taken out one of the guards. There was another guard leaning on a tree, the guard was wearing a hat the covered his face. It looked like the guard was asleep. Poncho smirked at Billy. Billy nodded, saying he had this one. Poncho nodded and looked around the jungle. Billy walked up to the tree silently and pulled out his knife. With his spare hand, he pushed the guard's head against the tree, pushing the hat off of his head, while placing his hand over the guard's mouth. In one swift movement he went to push his knife into the guard's chest but froze. Billy realised it wasn't a guard; it was a girl. Her eyes were full of fright, she was bruised on her left cheek bone and she had a split lip. She had short brown hair that was messed up from being pulled and grabbed. She screamed through Billy's hand. Billy dropped the knife as Poncho came over to him. "Shh. It's okay, we're hear to rescue you." Billy said calmly, then waited for her to relax. Poncho cut her bonds then she fell to the ground. She was weak from fighting.

"I'm Billy and this is Poncho. What's your name?" Billy said helping her up. She waved her hand in front of her throat. Poncho quickly pulled out his water bottle and handed it to her. She took big gulps and didn't even worry about the bits of water trickling down her neck. She stopped after a few moments and handed the bottle back to Poncho. "I'm Frankie. I came here with General Hopper, I'm their sniper. We were attacked by guerrillas. Most of my team was killed and a couple of us were brought here. When I tried fighting back and escaping, they beat me. And killed one of the others that were brought here. Then they tied me up here a few days ago and left me to die." She said, pausing to take another sip of water every now and then. Billy looked at Poncho and gestured at him to go and tell the others. Poncho nodded and left. "Please, don't leave me here!" Frankie urged. Billy looked deep into her eyes. "Don't worry. Poncho and I are part of a rescue team. We are here to rescue you."

She sighed a sigh of relief. There was something about her that seemed different to all the other woman Billy had ever met. Yes she was in the military, but there was something about her; she was purely unique. "Come on." Billy said gesturing for her to follow him. "Where are we going?" She whispered. "You're too weak to fight, so I'm going to take you somewhere safe while we take out the camp." Billy said not looking back at her. Frankie nodded silently. The rest of his team were making their way down to the camp when Billy got to their meeting point just outside the camp. "Okay, wait here. Stay quiet, we'll be back soon." He said to Frankie then turned back to the camp and went to leave. "Wait!" Frankie stopped him. Billy turned around; Frankie stood on her tippy toes and gave him a small kiss of the cheek. "Thank you." She turned around and hid behind a tree. Billy stood there for a moment, trying to take in what just happened. He smiled briefly then headed down to the camp.

By the time Billy reached the camp most of the guerrillas were already taken out. He shot one that came around the corner. He wondered which one of the guerrillas had beaten Frankie; he grew angry and shot another guerrilla down. He shook off the anger and looked around for Dutch. "Major?" He called out to the fiery camp. There was a faint reply from inside one of the tents. Billy made his way over and saw Dutch speaking with Hawkins. "Major, we have one of the hostages." Billy said interrupting their conversation. Dutch took his cigar out of his mouth, "Where is he?" He said then put his cigar back in his mouth. Billy shook his head, "Not he, she." Dutch tilted his head at Billy. "There was a woman on that team?" Dutch asked with his cigar still in his mouth. Billy nodded. Hawkins spoke up, "Major we need to go." Dutch nodded. "Hawkins, round up the rest of the men. Billy find me a way out of this hole." Hawkins nodded then left while Billy looked at a map. "The best way out of here is through that valley. What do we do with the hostage?" Billy asked as he put the map away.  
"We take her with us, we keep her safe and alive till we get back." Dutch said then headed for the edge of the camp and the rest of the team followed. They walked silently to their meeting spot and saw Frankie emerged from the bushes. She froze when she saw the team of big men. Billy noticed how petite and toned she was. She was wearing green cargo pants that were tucked into her black boots; she wore a pale green tank top with a baggy army jacket. Frankie swallowed hard, "I-I'm Frankie." She said. "Are you hurt?" Dutch asked her. "Nothing too serious." She gestured to her face. Billy tightened his grip on his gun. Hawkins stepped forward, "I can patch that up easy." He said examining her wound from a far. "Not now. First lets get out of here, you can fix her up when we are further away from here." Dutch spoke then continued walking through the jungle with Dillon close behind. Blaine and Mac didn't take much interest in Frankie, they both nodded to her then followed Dutch.


	2. Chapter 2

Poncho took front while Billy hung back. Frankie walked alone in the centre of the group. After walking for about 2 hours then they finally stopped for a break. Frankie sat down on a low log and Hawkins knelt down in front of her. He pulled out a first aid kit and pulled out the alcohol wipes to disinfect the wound. "I'm Hawkins, by the way." He said as he gently dabbed her cheek. "Hi, I'm Frankie." She winced as the stinging sensation coming from her cheek. "Sorry, but you don't want it to get infected." He said sincerely. She nodded as he pulled out a cloth and wiped away any left over blood. Frankie looked around and saw Billy staring off into the distance. She looked back at Hawkins, "Do they get annoying?" She asked. He looked confused. "Your glasses. Do they get annoying?" She asked again. He laughed a little, "No not really, but I've had them for so long I guess I'm just use to them." He said as he finished packing up the first aid kit. "Thanks Doc." She smiled. He smiled back at her, "If you need anything just ask me okay?" He said, Frankie nodded.  
Billy watched Hawkins walk away from Frankie. She looked over to him again; she didn't seem as sad now, Billy was glad. Dutch signaled everybody to pack up and move out. They walked on for another hour or so when Billy pulled away from the rest of the group and stopped. He could feel something was watching them. He rubbed his necklace with his thumb and continued to stare at the trees. Dutch stopped the group and signaled them into position. Frankie hid behind a tree and looked over at Billy. Dutch slowly walked over to Billy and whispered to him. Frankie looked over at the trees where Billy was looking. She saw something move in the trees. She gasped quickly, she saw a figure that looked like the jungle. She slowly stood up but kept her eyes on the figure. A pair of yellow eyes flashed briefly then disappeared. Frankie screamed and ran off into the jungle. All at the same time the team spun around with their guns ready. They saw Frankie running away from them. Dutch whistled and signaled Hawkins to go after her.  
Billy knew she saw what he had seen in the trees. He didn't know what it was, right now he didn't care. His focus was on Frankie; Hawkins was running after her and eventually the rest of the team followed. Frankie was breathing rapidly as she dodged every tree and log. Frankie didn't scare easily, what she just saw she had never seen before in her life, she just had to get away. She heard someone gaining on her and out of nowhere she was taken down. She screamed and struggled, Hawkins had a tight grip on and wasn't planning on letting go. "Please! Frankie, please!" He raised his voice growing angry at her struggling. "No! We have to leave!" She yelled trying to pull him along. He threw her to the ground and pointed his gun at her. She gasped and crawled away from him. "I'm going to hurt you." He sighed but she looked like she had seen a ghost. Hawkins turned around to see what she was looking at. The jungle moved towards him and pierced a blade into his chest. Frankie screamed as blood was sprayed over her jacket and face.  
She went to run away but Poncho came up behind her and grabbed her. She cried out and kicked Poncho in the face, he winced stepping back. Frankie crawled under a log, still breathing quickly. She was nearly all the way through when someone grabbed her foot and dragged her back out. She screamed while clawing at the ground. Dutch had dragged her out then passed her to Blaine and Mac, who each took one of her arms and held her. Poncho came up behind Dutch, blood trickling down his cheek. Billy placed a hand of his shoulder, preventing him from getting any closer to Frankie while Dillon interrogated her. "What the hell just happened? Where's Hawkins? What the hell did you do to him?" Frankie didn't answer, she just looked at the ground; her eyes were wide and watery and she still had Hawkins' blood on her face. Dutch spoke up, "Poncho, Blaine, Mac, search for Hawkins. Billy see if you can get her to talk." "Yes Major." They all said. Billy went over to Frankie who was sitting on a log. "Frankie? Frankie what happened? What did you see?" Billy spoke calmly.  
Frankie looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know. It-it took Hawkins." She looked back at the ground. "What took him?" Billy asked. "The jungle!" She snapped. Then her eyes searched the trees surrounding them. Billy remembered what he had seen in the trees, a figure that moved with the jungle. "What happened?" He asked hesitantly. She tear fell from her eye as she looked up at him. "At first it was still, then when Hawkins pulled out his gun it jumped out and attacked him. I ran away before it could get to me." She looked up, trying to prevent the tears from falling. She took a deep breath and looked back at Billy. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?" Billy watched another tear slip from her hazel eyes. He shook his head. "No. I believe you." Billy said earnestly. Billy stood up and walked over to Dutch, where he was talking to Dillon about the chopper. "What did she say?" Dutch asked while lighting another cigar. "I think there's a guy out there wearing camouflage. She said someone attacked Hawkins and she ran away before they could get to her." Billy said looking over at Frankie every now and then.  
Poncho, Mac and Blaine returned. "Did you find Hawkins?" Dutch asked through his cigar. "There were some traces of blood, but we couldn't find any bodies or tracks." Mac said pulling out his flask and taking a sip. Dutch looked over at Dillon, then at Frankie. "Let's keep moving. If Hawkins is alive, he'll know where to go." Dutch said to his team then started walking. The rest of them followed; Billy helped Frankie up and walked with the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie walked alone with Hawkins' death replaying over and over in her head. Billy watched the jungle for the camouflaged figure but kept getting distracted by Frankie. He started noticing little things about her, like the way she walked and the way her eyes shined when the sun hit them. Dutch stopped everyone, allowing them to have a quick break. "Blaine, check the area." Dutch said; Blaine nodded then left the group. Billy went over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. Frankie walked over to where Poncho was standing. He had his water bottle; he was pouring the water into his hand then rubbing it on the back of his neck. "Hi Poncho." She said, her voice shaking a little. He looked at her, acknowledging her presence. "I'm really really sorry for hitting you. I was just a little...freaked out about what happened with Hawkins." She looked down at her hands then back at Poncho. Her eyes were red and puffy. Poncho shook his head in shame for being upset with her for hitting him. "Don't worry about it Frankie." He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the fallen soldier.

Frankie put on a small, fake smile then walked away from Poncho. She saw Billy leaning against the tree and decided to go and talk to him but there was a big flash then a cry. Everyone turned towards the noise. Mac was already running into the jungle. There was silence for a moment then a yell and gun shots. Dutch, Dillon and Poncho ran after Mac. Frankie stood still, fearing what was hiding in the jungle. Billy ran up behind Frankie, grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. They came to a small clearing where everyone was shooting at once. Billy pushed Frankie into a small ditch then began shooting as well. Frankie searched for the figure in the jungle and when she saw nothing she relaxed a little bit. The jungle fell silent as the team suddenly stopped shooting. They all looked for any movements, but they saw nothing. There was only the sounds of the jungle, which scared Frankie. She looked over at Mac; he was glaring at the ruins of the jungle that they shot down.

Dutch signaled Billy and Poncho to do a check of the area. Frankie stepped out of the little ditch and walked up to the edge of the ruined jungle. She searched the jungle one more time then turned to walk away but gasped when she saw Blaine's body. It was lying dead on the ground with a huge hole through his torso. She covered her mouth with a shaking hand and walked away from Blaine. Mac, Dillon and Dutch were talking to each, gathered around Blaine's body. Poncho and Billy returned from their check, "Nothing." Poncho said surprised and disappointed. Dutch pulled a face. "Nothing, no blood, no bodies. We hit nothing!" Poncho said looking over at Billy then back to Dutch. "Dillon, better call in. Billy, Poncho set up some traps; we'll set up camp here. Mac, take care of Blaine. We'll take him with us." They nodded and did as they were told. Frankie watched Dutch walk towards her. "Frankie. What did you see?" Dutch said to her without blinking. Frankie shuddered a little and looked away. "There was this...figure. It had on camouflage that blended in ridiculously well with the jungle. It saw Hawkins pull out his gun then it plunged a blade through his chest." She paused looking over at Dutch, who was still looking at her. "There was a flash. A pair of yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere, then just disappeared."

Frankie bit her lip while Dutch nodded slowly. "Find yourself somewhere to sleep, Frankie. You've had a long day." Frankie nodded and went to leave. "But stay close." Dutch said strongly. Frankie looked up at him for a moment then left to find somewhere to sleep.


End file.
